


Nothing but the truth

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal’s testimonies at his trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the truth

“So,” says the defense attorney, John Meredith. “What was the nature of your relationship with doctor Lecter?”  
“We were friends and colleagues,” says Will Graham, in a suit that itches, in the bright lights.  
“Was he your therapist?”  
“Not officially. He helped me.”  
“When did you..guess what he was?”  
“It took time. At first all I saw was a friend, someone I could trust. He had no discernable motive for what he did.”  
“Meaning?”  
“He didn’t do it for the usual reasons; money, revenge, love. He was above such petty concerns. He saw himself as a god, as someone who defies and stands above all others.  
He’s the spirit that denies, the adversary of humanity, the yoke of our existence. The devil if you would.”  
“Did he tell you as much?”  
“No. But I’m a profiler and he shared insights with me he never did with anyone else.”  
Hannibal in his Armani suit doesn’t blink, but his eyes are dark with some emotion.  
“Were you..intimately involved with him?” he asks.  
“Yes.”  
“What form did that intimacy take?”  
“Sexual activity and all sorts of discussions about everything.”  
“How long were you lovers?”  
“In our minds, from the first meeting. In the flesh after he killed Tobias Budge. That was self defense even if the violence probably served as an added aphrodisiac.”  
“Do you think it was self defense?”  
“Yes. Budge was a serial killer and Hannibal rejected him, “ says Will and Hannibal smiles.  
“Do you..still have some affection for him even after what he did to you?”  
“Yes. I always did.”  
“Are you biased since he was your lover?”  
“I am biased, yes. But I still see him clearly. I’m the only one he let see him as he truly is.”  
“Is he dangerous?”  
Will laughs. “Very. Did I not compare him to the devil?”  
“You did. Is he insane?”  
“By the legal definition I’ll say he is.”  
“Are you trying to help him because of your affection for him?”  
“No. His choice is either life in prison or death. I believe he belongs in an institution.”  
“Nothing further,” says Meredith at last.

*  
The ADA is a woman called Moira Cameron, she’s determined.  
Hannibal’s maroon eyes betray very little.  
Will wants to touch him.  
“Mr Graham were you not in an institution?” she asks.  
“Yes,” says Will. “I was exonerated.”  
“Did Lecter put you there with false evidence?”   
“Yes. He also got me out.”  
“Does this not imply he is capable if some foresight?” she asks.  
“Foresight, yes. But he can still be insane. “  
“He kept Miriam Lass a prisoner for years.”  
“Yes.”   
“He kept her and made her believe Chilton was doing it. Did he not plan to do this?”  
“Yes. For his amusement. He has a God complex.”  
“Was he a sadist in all areas?”  
“What are you implying?”  
“In the bedroom?”  
“No. Yes. I don’t know,” says Will and recalls Hannibal’s hands round his throat, and his hard cock filling him slowly.   
“You couldn’t be capable of consent after what he did to you.”  
“I was. I chose to sleep with him.”  
“He didn’t force you?”  
“No.”  
“Some victims chose to see themselves as aggressors.”  
“Objection,” says Meredith. “Counsel is testifying.”  
“Sustained,” says the judge. “Tread lightly ms. Cameron.”  
“Yes, your honor,” she says. “Very well. He’s planned his framing of Chilton for years. Does that sound insane to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“You said he was the devil.”  
“God is a devil too. He’s capable of the most bizarre schemes and yet he’s out of his mind.”  
“Do you love him?” asks Cameron.  
Will sighs. “Yes,” he says.  
“Even thought he tried to kill you?”  
“Forgiveness is divine,” says Will.  
“Does he love you?”  
“His psychiatrist says he does.”  
“Bedelia DuMaurier?”  
“The very same.”  
“She’s hardly an expert.”  
“She knows us well.”  
“This is a very tangled web,” says Cameron.  
“I know,” says Will.  
“Nothing further,” says Cameron.  
Hannibal meets his eyes, and he looks haunted.  
Will wants to kiss him, and kill him.

*  
“So” says Moira Cameron. “Was mr Graham right in his assessment of your mental state?”  
“He knows me very well. I believe he believes it,” says Hannibal.  
“Did you kill all those people? Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“Because I could,” says Hannibal.  
“That’s not a reason doctor Lecter.”  
“To me, it is. They were rude and no one would miss them,” he says.  
“Their families disagree.”  
“Probably,” he agrees.  
“Did you know what you did to Graham?”  
“He intrigues me. I wanted to know what he would do.”  
“So you framed him for your murders to see what he would do?”  
“Yes. I missed him and then set my other plan in motion.”  
“You didn’t know you would miss him?”  
“No. I misjudged the strength of my affection for him.”  
“You had a relationship.”  
“We still do, and will until we die,” says Hannibal and looks Will straight in the eyes.  
“Did you force him into it?” she asks.  
“No. He was capable of deciding for himself.”  
“You are a sadist.”  
“People will say so.”  
“Did it please you to see him suffer for your crimes?”  
“His pathology was intriguing,” says Hannibal and Will can’t bear his laser-eyed regard.  
“That’s not a no.”  
“Perhaps not.”  
“He says you have a God complex.”  
“Then he is correct.”  
“Do you..love him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Despite this you tried to kill him.”  
“We always hurt the ones we love the most.”  
“Your plan to frame him was brilliant.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It was an act of utter and despicable evil.”  
“Objection,” says Meredith.  
“Careful ms. Cameron,” says the judge.  
“I have nothing further.”

*  
“So,” says Meredith. “You planned to frame Chilton before you met mr Graham. Correct?”  
“Yes. I have never liked the man,” says Hannibal.  
“You get to judge people’s lives?”  
“Why not? Some like Chilton have no idea what to do with them,” he states coldly.  
“Did Graham?”  
“Yes. “  
“You became his friend and lover and tortured him because it amused you.”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal. “I was lonely.”  
“That doesn’t sound very sane to me,” says Meredith.  
“Perhaps not.”  
“Do you regret stabbing Graham?”  
“Yes. I should not have been so ruled by emotion,” Hannibal says.  
“You regret the emotion not the act?”  
“I had to chastise him for his betrayal. I was overly harsh. He hurt me.”  
“Did you mean to kill him?” asks Meredith.  
“No. I didn’t slit his throat.”  
“You just stabbed him in the gut. “  
“He is strong and he survived. I would not do so again.”  
“His life is your plaything?”  
“He placed it in my hands. He chose to betray me. Us.” He has the temerity to sound sad notes Will. Will remembers Hannibal holding him tenderly, and then running cold steel through his stomach.  
“I would hate to get on your bad side.”  
“He still loves me,” says Hannibal.  
Meredith snorted. “You won’t see him in jail.” Save for the odd, very supervised visit.  
“No. I shall see him in my memory palace.”  
“What is that?”  
“A mnemonic system where I keep all I need.”  
“You see it?”  
“Yes. I shall live there soon.”  
“With a ghost of your lover,” supplies Meredith helpfully.  
“I shall live there with all my ghosts,” says Hannibal sadly.  
“Nothing further,” says Meredith.  
Hannibal is found legally insane and transported to the institution presided over by Alana Bloom. Chilton celebrates loudly.  
Will Graham drinks for a week. He enters his memory palace even as he fingers the scar on his stomach. His smile as Chiyoh called it.   
His palaces rooms are airy and full of him and his worst enemy, and truest love.


End file.
